Doki Doki
by Kameko4Life
Summary: In Depth story behind the love between Ikuto and Amu....


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ikuto's sexiness or Amu's cuteness. i do not own them.**

**okay so it's like... the whole story of Amuto's romance.**

**i know. once again. that my story is TOO SHORT.**

**but like i said for my previous story, there WILL be more chapters on the way**

**and now, on to the show~~!!**

**oh and don't forget to R&R of course ^^ it wouldn't be nice if you didn't tell me what you think after i worked oh so hard on this. XP**

**but no pressure.**

--------------------------------------

"Ikuto?!" Amu shouted as a dark figure appeared in her window. "What are you doing here so soon?"

As she opened the window, Ikuto jumped into her room.

"You know… you could have used the front door; no one is home right now." Amu stated annoyed.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" Ikuto retorted back.

Amu and Ikuto have been dating for two months now, but they couldn't have an extremely public relationship due to their age difference and Amu's dad freaking about it; although her mom already knew.

"So where are we going today?" Amu asked, curious to know where their date will be. "It's been so long since we've been out together." Blushing deeply, she sat down on her bed.

"I thought I could give you a private concert in the park," Ikuto replied in his beautiful velvet voice.

Amu looked at his shoulder, noticing for the first time since he stepped through her window, that he was carrying his violin.

"I would really like that," she said, "I love when you play."

As she changed her shirt really quick to get ready to leave, Ikuto turned for her.

They then headed downstairs, towards the front door with all five of their guardian characters following behind them.

As they walked down the street holding hands, Yoru climbed onto Ikuto's shoulder and fell asleep.

When they got to the park, Ikuto walked over to the little white gazebo stage hidden in the corner of the park and pulled the case off his shoulder and carefully laid it on the ground.

While Ikuto was getting ready, amu sat on a chair that had already been placed there for her.

Dia, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Yoru all got comfortable on Amu's lap.

When Ikuto began playing, Amu sat listening intently, at the beautifully sad melody.

She instantly recognized it as one of her favorites.

Amu watched him play with loving admiration.

She loved the seriousness that always showed on his face mixed with the desire to never stop playing.

The way his eyes closed and cast long shadows on his cheeks from his eyelashes.

The way his lips parted ever so slightly.

She loved how he changed whenever he picked up his violin and began playing.

About a half hour later he finished playing.

When he finished putting his violin and bow back in the case, he walked over to the tree a few feet from Amu and laid down in the soft grass.

Yoru was first off of Amu's lap and was trailing close behind Ikuto.

Then the rest of them got off and followed Amu over to the tree.

Amu walked over and laid down next to him; staring at the leaves moving in the wind, watching them sway with the slightest breeze.

Dia, Miki, Suu, Ran and Yoru sat up in the branches talking about the private concert.

"That was so cool!" Said Miki

"He is very good at playing the violin ~Desu," Replied Suu.

All the others agreed that was one of his best concerts so far.

Amu watched them chat as she stared up at the giant tree.

Then she turned to look at Ikuto and saw that he was looking at her with so much care in his beautiful deep purple eyes.

A blush immediately started to spread on her face.

They stayed there for a few seconds looking into each others eyes when Ikuto spoke up, "do you believe me now?"

He was referring to those nights he was staying in her room, hiding from EASTER.

When she had asked him if he loved he said "yeah. you."

Instead of believing him she hit him upside the head and said "I don't like people who lie."

"Yeah...i guess..." She answered finally.

"You guess? Do i need to prove myself?" He said smirking.

She didn't have time before he rolled over on top of her and pushed his lips softly against hers.

Her eyes closed slowly as his lips brushed softly against hers with each small kiss he placed on her small, pink lips.

She put her hands on either of his cheeks as she began to deepen the kiss, pulling his face closer to hers.

When he pulled away from her he asked, "and now?"

"well... okay... yeah." her blush returning in a very deep scarlet.

"Good," he smiled coyly. "But..."

"...But?"

"How do _**you**_ feel?"

"You know how if feel," she complained slightly.

"But i want to hear you say it..."he whispered seducingly in her ear.

"I... I love you..." she whispered back shyly.

Ikuto cupped her face in his left hand then gave her a light kiss on the lips before pulling away and sitting up.

"...'kay. I'm hungry. Time to eat."

-------------------------------------------------

EHHHH?!?!? THAT'S THE END OF THE CHAPTER???

should i continue deeper into their relationship??

-_--_-- (-")- (- ")

R&R~~!!

tell me if i should continue!!


End file.
